There Past There Beginning
by princess mh
Summary: This is a story were the next generations of kids of Ever After High are baby's and go back in time to were there parents are tenagers and they baby sitters need to get them home with out know one knows they are from the future.
1. Chapter 1

There Past There Beginning1

Hi everybody. So I have a story but it not mine. It is VickyT36 story. She let me write it. There is 2 types of OCS. The first is VickyT36 OCS. The babies are all hers. The second type of OCS are mine. They are Queen Liliarnes and King Huchterneno kids. I hope you like this. I don't own Ever After High.

Gather around everyone and I will tell you a story.

Once upon a time. In a land far far away. The land of Ever After High.

It was a bright sunny day in the land of Ever After. The kids who went to Ever After High were all grown up. They all had kids they did. Ashlynn and Hunter who were already married and had a kid before the others were marred and had kids.

Jake Huntsman was his name. He was 3 years old and was a real cutie pie. They lived in a cottage in the forest. Ashlynn was a Princess throe she did not live in a castle she was very happy.

They were in the backyard playing with Jake. Little Jake had a toy squirrel and was playing with it. Hunter made a little hole in a tree stump for Jakes squirrel. Ashlynn had some nuts for Jake squirrel. Jake got the nuts and put them in the hole and then he puts his squirrel in it. They all laughed when a sound the sort that sounds like a little baby clapping for the first time.

Coming from the side came Apple who was Queen of all the Ever After and who was marred to Daring Charming. Her daughter Maria Charming who was 2 years old was just stared to walk was clapping her little tiny hands. Ashlynn and Hunter went to meet her while Jake went to play with her.

Ashlynn gave her a hug and so did Hunter. Apple gave them a big smile. "Congests on Maria starting to walk Apple" Ashlynn said. "Thank you very much. Yes she just stared yesterday morning" Apple said. They looked at the kids playing. Maria was feeding Jakes toy squirrel with the nuts. The grownups smiled.

"I must bring something up. It is very impotent" Apple said. "What is it?" Hunter asked. "I need you 2 at the castle now. I got the others there. It is a emergency" Apple said. "But, what about Jake?" Ashlynn asked. "Don't worry. I got that under controlee. I asked Molly to watch them" Apple told them. "MOLLY!" Hunter yelled. "As in Molly as in Monster High? Molly as in the crazy girl with the crazy sidelings? Molly as Monster High? Molly as her sister Emalia in as Ever After High are old herd leader?" Hunter asked. Apple nodded yes.

"I don't believe it" Ashlynn said. "Don't worry. I got her and her siblings to watch them. They will be thing" Apple told them. "I don't know" Ashlynn and Hunter said together."She and the others are a bit hyper" Hunter said. "They will be fine. Besides I asked them a few times and they watch Maria very well. So it be all right" Apple ashore them. "OK"Ashlynn said.

Hunter walked over to Jake. Jake looked at his dad. "Hi Jake would like to play with some friends?" Hunter asked him. Jake smiled and said yes well try to. "Then it is settled?" Apple asked. "Yes it is" they said together.

I hope you like this. Until next time bye. :)


	2. Chapter 2

There Past There Beginning2

Hi here is part 2. I hope you all like it. I don't own some OCS or Ever After High. ;)

Apple with her daughter Maria and Ashlynn and Hunter with their son Jake arrived at a huge Castile. It was bigger then another Castile in Ever After. Planets, stars and all things to do with outer space the Castile was decorated with. They walked up to the huge doors. 2 guards opened them and more guards were seen.

They walked in and was greeted by the most gorgeous tapestries and paintings. 4 stairways were in the entice. 2 of them looked like cliffs dotted with jewels.

Apple, Hunter and Ashlynn with their baby's walked up on 1 of the stairways. When they got to the top there were 2 signs {like the 1s out of Alice in Wonderland 2010} saying left, right. The left sign pointed left while the right sign pointed right. "Molly can never tell her right from her left" Apple told them. They turned right. The hallways made them feel like they were in space. They stopped at 2 stunning doors. These doors were painted in so much detail of the universe. 2 guards were there. They opened the doors. They walked in to the throne room.

Their friends were there and so was there baby's. Daring went to Apple and Marie and gave Hunter and Ashlynn a hug. Then a neigh sound the room and a beautiful horse a cream Australian Stock horse mare. She rose gracefully on her back legs and neighed again. Then she broke into a gallop and when she was about to hit them magic filled the room and instead of a horse a Universal Princess flew around them. When she landed she gave a big smile.

Her wings were big and beautiful. Her dress was silky and gorgeous. Her shoes were Ballet slippers. Her hair was of the colour of golden sunrise and fiery sunsets all in waves. A tiara was sitting perfectly on her head. Ashlynn and Hunter gave her a big hug and she hugged them back. Her sapphire eyes sparkled at them. Her name was Ever After High.

"Ever After. It has been too long" Ashlynn said. Ever After smiled. "Yes it has been. At least the Happily Ever After herd is back to gather...well sort of" she said. They hugged again. As Ever After was about to looked at Jake the doors bust open suddenly.

A cream Justin Morgan mare came galloped in. She galloped to the end of the room. She stood there her voice sounded like was struggling for air. Magic swelled around her and in her place was Monster High herself. Her legs gave way. Wearing a puff sleeve top with leggings, tights and a pair of shorts on her. She had Ballet slippers on her as well. Her hair was Blond with Black and Brown strands in it. A tiara was on the side of her head. When her lags gave way she fell belly down. 2 other Universal Princess's wearing the same clothiers only differences were the tiaras wont tilting and 1 had Brown hair with Blond and Black strands. Her name was Haunted High. The other 1 had Black hair with Blond and Brown strands. Her name was Halloween High. They were triplets.

Haunted and Halloween looked at their sister and smiled. "Playing with Lapwings while there nesting Molly Poppn's?" Halloween asked. Haunted rolled her on her back. Monster High was panting for air. "Never...ever...go...near...Lapwings...from...the...front. ...All...ways...go...behind...them..." she said. Cerise had came up to see what was going on. "I thought you learned that lesson last year?" she said. "What lesson?" Monster asked with her breath back. "The lesson about the Lapwings when there are nesting" Cerise said. "Oh, these ones are new" Monster said. "Though you can never tell with Lapwings or bees" she said.

Cerise's daughter Luna and her sister Ramona's son Luke came crawling up. Luke was 1 and a half while Luna was almost 2. They stop in front of Monster High. Monster had her eyes closed. Luna and Luke bit her. She yelled {like out of Hercules at the beginning}. Cerise and Ramona went to pick them up. "Little biters aren't they" Monster said. "Yes" Cerise and Ramona said together.

"It is time for us to go" Apple said. "What are you doing?" Ever After asked. "Helping a neighbouring Kingdom" Apple said. "Don't worry about the others. They will show up" Halloween said. The grownups said goodbye to their kids and then left. Monster High who was still on the floor said "While I guess playtime is over" and she got up but little did anyone know something big was going to happing.

So there is chapter 2. Some little tiddy bits from different things are in here and there might be more of that in other chapters. I hope you all like or love this. By ;)


	3. Chapter 3

There Past There Beginning 3

Here is chapter 3. It is not long but I promise that I make it up. Happy Halloween everybody. I don't own some OCS or Ever After High but I own my own OCS.

After the Grownups left the Universal Princesses got to work. Feeding playing and changing the nappies on the babies.

Molly was playing with Spice and Kit when the door opened and the rest of the Universal Princesses and Princess came in. Their names are, Loch Ness High, Sayonara High, Wonderland High, Beanstalk High, Lostness High and Don Quito High.

"Hey, Lustiness, ant you post be back in Wonderland with Jabberwocky?" Monster High asked. "Jabberwocky...well ...She has been all moody lately. So I thought I move back in with you guys" he said. "Well, that's just great" Monster said. Lostness rolled his eyes. They went back to babysitting.

4 hours latter they got the baby's to sleep. As Monster and her sisters tuck them in the nursery in the Castle Lostness walked in and tripped over his feet.

Magic went everywhere and it bounces off the walls then suddenly it glows white. "What have you done?" Wonderland asked him. Before he could answer a whoosh sound was heard then the Magic disrepair.

"We best get to the old Telescope my lasses" Lock Ness said. They all hared to the telescope and looked about. "Everything looks normal" Haunted said. "Well normal expected THAT!" Monster High yelled. They all looked and could not believe there eyes. In a large clearing was them with their herds but younger. They had gone back in time.

Well another Cliff Hanger. I hate these I do. I hope you love this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

There Past There Beginning4

Here is chapter 4. I said I will make it up for last chapter and I have.{I hope} I don't own some OCS or Ever After High and I was giving this story also. The title and the baby's all belong to VickyT36. I hope you like this.

The Princess came busting into the room. "What happened?" Don asked. Molly pointed her eyes at Lostness. "Mr trippy over here sent us all back in time" she said. "Sorry" Lostness said. "You know that this might be a good thing" Molly said. Everyone looked at her. "Now that we are back in time I could finish that potion in time and then we will never EVER grow up" Monster said smiling happily. Halloween came and hit her on the head. "Hay, that hurt. Now I will have a headache all day thanks to you" she said. "You are not going to do that" Halloween said.

Wonderland made a bit of a teapot noise that a teapot makes when it is full of hot water. "They are leaving well us I mean" she said. Everyone crowed around the telescope. There younger self's were levering and the herds were staying put. "This must be when we got into trouble again" Beanstalk said.

The herds were settling to sleep when a noise startled them. It was the baby's crying. "Oh no" the girls said as they rushed down to get the baby's back to sleep. The herds stared to move to the Castile. "Oh no" the boys said as they went after their sisters.

The girls just got the baby's back to sleep when the boys burst in. "Shhh!" the girls said. "The baby's teenage parents are coming" The boys said.

They all rushed down to the front doors when a knock came. "Where are the guards when we need them?" Molly asked. "Probably back in are time frame" Don said. They got to the doors when the knock came again. "Hallo! Anybody there?" came Gingers voice. The Princess and Princesses looked out of the mail flap. "We are in bag fat trouble" they said to each and other and before they knew it Sparrow was looking at them.

I hate Cliff Hangers. These kill me.


	5. Chapter 5

There Past There Begining5

So here is chapter 5. I don't own some OCS or Ever After High. And I forget to add 1 of my OCS.

"Arrrr!" the Princess and Princesses screamed. "Hey there is someone in there and that someone is are herd leaders" Sparrow said. The Universals' started to panic. "Quick Molly, do something!" Scarrier Reef asked Monster. "Hang on" Monster said. She put a spell on her and her siblings.

In a flash they were young like they were in the herds. The boys had crowns, Jeans, Top and sinkers' while the girls had their 13 wishers dress on. "Molly, open up please" Melody and Dexter asked. "Just a second" Monster said.

She looked in a mirror to see that everything was right then she opened the door. "Hi again everyone" she said smiled. "I thought you were in detention all of you" Apple asked them. "Well it was a bit of misunderstanding" Lostness said. "Well that's great" Daring said. "So what are you all doing?" Raven asked. "Nothing" they all said together.

"We thought we heard baby's crying" Meeshell said. "Baby's? Crying? Oh no baby's here!" Monster and Wonderland said. "Just a big empty castile" Beanstalk said. Before the others could speak the baby's started to cry again. "Well that's new that is" Don said. "I know it" Kitty said. "What?" Monster said as everything looked at her. "They won't here before" Haunted said. Apple and the others went into Castile.

"We will have to knock are other self out" Scarrier said. They all went to the nursery and there was all the baby's crying their hearts out. Their names were on their cradlers. "We must help them" Daring said. "Everyone get a baby or 2" Lizzie said. So everyone got a baby.

Apple and Daring went over and picked Maria. Ashlynn and Hunter picked Jake. Hopper and Ginger picked Spice. Blondie and Humphrey picked Owen. Raven and Dexter picked Rain. Bunny and Alistair picked Winter. Sparrow and Poppy picked 2 kids. They picked Griffin and Fern. Kitty picked Kit. Cerise picked Luna. Ramona picked Luke. Briar picked Primrose. Ceder also picked 2 kids. She picked Sequoia and Ash. Cupid picked Gabriel. Duchess picked Deven. Maddie picked Maisie. Lizzie picked Cameron. Meeshell picked Coral. Holly picked William. Farrah picked Fred. Melody picked Roscoe and Justine picked Jasmine.

"There. We all have picked. Now we can help" Justine said. "Where are the parents?" Dexter asked. "Don't know" the universals said. "Well. We must get the cute little adorable baby's back to Ever After High" Apple said. Before Monster and her siblings could speak they all went back to EAH. "Right. Where is are other self's?" Don asked. They just shrugged. "Right" Don said. "Let's go and find them" he said.

I all hope you all love this


	6. Chapter 6

There Past There Begnning6

Here is chapter 6 and my new story A Every Starry Adventure so please check it out and please4 vote in my pole. Thank you. I don't own some OCS or Ever After High.

After the herds left Monster went runny into the kitchen. After a hour of rummaging in the kitchen she came out with some frying pans {like the ones in tangled}. "What are they for?" Cherry asked Molly. "They are for knocking are other self out" Monster said happily and with a big smile. "Well then let's go" Don said.

They each got a frying pan and went to EAH. "OK. Look out for other self's" Haunted said. "There is a reason that you are going to be Queen one day" Halloween said. They were about to enter Book End when they saw their other self's. "OK. On the count of 3 we knock them out" Wonderland said. "3" she said. They went after them when they're other self's looked at them and before ever of them know it there younger self's got knocked out by a door in their faces.

"Well that worked out well" LostNess said. "Quick staff the body's" Beanstalk said and with a wave of their hands all of them younger and older self's were back at the castle. In a broom closet. "Well let's leave them here and catch up with the others" Cherry said. So they all leave well almost lave. Monster High stared behind. She pulled out of her pink glitter saddle bag that was giving to her from her sister Tara for her 6 birthday a letter and put it into her other self bag then she left.

So what's in that bag? Well you find out soon ;)


	7. Chapter 7

There Past There Begining7

Hi so brake time is over. I am Back. I don't own Ever After High or some OCS. But I do own my OCS.

Apple and the others where in Headmaster Grim office with the baby's. "So all of you are telling me that you all find baby's that have no parents?" Milton asked them. "Yes" Apple said to him. "And I think we should take care of them until the parents are found" Hunter said looking at Jake and Ashlynn. "Yes, well, I don't think that is a good idea" Milton said. "Why not. I demand a answer or it is off with your head!" Lizzie said to him angrily. "Because taking care of these babies's will take much of your time when you all could be using it to prepare for your fairytale destinies" Grim said to them. "Headmaster Grim. I think we should take care of them because the Universals would kill us because they said we could look after them" Raven said. "Please Headmaster Grim please?" Apple asked him. Headmaster Grim could not say no to his prized pupil. "Very well. But if any of you starts to fall behind I will take all of the baby's away from all of you. Is that understood?" Headmaster Grim asked them. "Understood" they all answered back. "Then you all may go" Grim. The kids left happily to know that they will look after the baby's with good care.


	8. Chapter 8

There Past There Beginning8

Hi sooooooo I have not update this for a while I haven it. Well I am back and hopefully better than ever. I don't own Ever After High or some OCS.

Cerise was sitting on the edge of her bed in her doom room. Luna was peacefully in her lap. When Cerise saw Luna for the first time Luna had her little hood on. When they took the baby's to Grimm Luna had her hood on. Cerise was worried that she might have wolf ears. Now her fears have been confined. On the side of her head are 2 furry little pointed wolf ears.

A knock on the door startled Cerise. She put Luna's hood on her and opened the door. Ramona was outside the door with Luke. "Well is it confined?" She asked Cerise. "Yes" Cerise said showing a bit of her ear. Ramona walked into the doom room. "I hope Grim do's not find out. It will mean the end of our family" Ramona said to her. "I'm scared. Like really scarred. I mean is there is there another Hood-Wolf family out there?" Cerise asked her sister.

"I don't know. But I hope show and they can love each and other without having to fear that they will not be punished for they love" Ramona told her. Cerise had tears in her eyes. Why can't they live like that not to hide in fear. Ramona saw the Ramona said to her with tears in her eyes. They hoped that one day maybe they won't have to hide anymore.

Poor Cerise and Ramona


End file.
